


The Death Of A Hero.

by RapturousQuiver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hallucinations, Hurt Gabriel, Insanity, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 05:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RapturousQuiver/pseuds/RapturousQuiver
Summary: When Gabriel dies, he certainly doesn't return to heaven, nor does he go to a place of peace and luxury.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short fic of what happened after Gabriel's death. It is set shortly after season 11, but there are no spoilers unless you don't know who Chuck Shurley is. (Will be featured in later chapters.)

They say when a hero dies that their resting place will Elysian Fields. This couldn't have been further from the truth for Gabriel. He had /died/ in a hotel with the name. But his final resting place had been far from peaceful. One might think an angel goes to heaven when they die. That would also be wrong. They go to their own personal form of Hell. The empty. Where you are left with nothing but your memories to prevent yourself from going insane. The simple humanly crave for another's touch. A conversation. Anything, growing by the bare second. And silence that fills the space around you? It would be enough to drive any man to insanity. 'How?' one would ask. It's relatively simple. Even an archangel cannot live alone, whether it be amongst the heavenly host or humanity itself. Everything is narrowed down to just knowing that there are plenty of creatures to interact with. Some may say that angels go to purgatory when they die. This would also be wrong. Purgatory would be far too kind.The emptiness had been bugging the archangel since his arrival. All the surrounded him was the darkness and mist of which was called the empty. Now, it may not sound all that bad. But consider all of those years that he had spent posing as a demi god. All those years around humans. It had come as a massive shock to the angel's system to find him in such a place. For the first weeks of his death, he had wandered around the place, looking for a way out. Shouting in hopes that he wasn't the only one to have been tossed there. It had been useless, he had never once gotten a response. 

Years later and he was being plagued by horrific hallucinations. None other than Lucifer himself. It wouldn't be what one had thought either. It wasn't of himself being tortured. But the very thing that he had fled heaven due to. His older brothers fighting. Day in, day out; the youngest archangel had to deal with the hallucinations of both Michael and Lucifer ripping each other from vessel's, breaking each other's wings. The howls of agony that came alongside it had been no easier to bear. It had Gabriel teetering on the very edge of insanity itself. Had him trembling out of the fear that this could very well be how he would spend the rest of his afterlife. It was far from a comforting thought. In fact, it terrified him more than Lucifer himself did. Whilst having witnessed his brother lose who he was had sent fear prickling through the archangel, nothing could terrify him more so than watching the two eldest angels tear into each other as one would a Christmas present. 

By the time the hallucinations had ceased though, it had left Gabriel a broken mess. He had secluded himself in a corner, arms wrapped around his legs as he had been trying to block the fighting out, even if it weren’t real. Tears had begun welling in caramel colored eyes as he had heard Lucifer’s scream of pain, sending chills down the former trickster’s spine. And then it was gone. Everything so suddenly falling silent that Gabriel had needed to raise his head to believe for even a second that it could be real. It had been mere seconds later that he had heard a pray come through loud and clear. A groan parting the archangel’s lips as he had considered it another stupid hallucination to further torture him. And torture him it did. It was the younger Winchester’s voice that he could hear, begging him not to be dead. For everything to have been a stupid and un-amusing prank that he had pulled. But it wasn’t, he really was dead. 

It hadn’t been until one day that an almost piercing screech had shattered Gabriel’s defenses. Hands coming up to clamp over his ears in a form of saving his hearing from the shrewd noise. It had, however, only grown louder. To a much more painful level. Screwing his eyes shut, a pained expression crossing his face as it had only further continued to grow louder. And then suddenly he could hear the sound of birds chirping. Well that was... Unsuspected. The crunch of gravel beneath feet had most definitely caught the archangel’s attention. But attempting to pry his eyes open had done no good. Gabriel’s eyelids felt far too heavy to open, and before he could register the retreating footsteps properly, make out who exactly had saved him from his own torment, he had blacked out entirely. 

It was a day later that he had come to. A pitiful groan parting his lips. His back ached, and for good reason. He had been laying on what appeared to be a concrete, yet desolated road at least two-hundred miles outside of Kansas. When Gabriel’s eyes had sprung open, he had needed to immediately shield his eyes from the quite frankly blinding light of the sun. It had been a heartbeat later that he had stumbled to his feet, eyes darting around as if savoring the world around him. Jaw slackening ever so slightly as he spun on the spot, searching out who could have stupidly brought him back. It hadn’t been until he had spotted a male figure lounging by a tree not far from where he had been laying that his eyebrows had shot up his forehead. “Gabriel… I’ve missed you, son.”


End file.
